


"Hi, Sweetheart"

by MsAmburrito



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAmburrito/pseuds/MsAmburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the interview with Access Hollywood, Norman and Melissa go back to his place for some much needed relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hi, Sweetheart"

After the interview with Access Hollywood, Norman breathed a sigh of relief. It went a lot better than he thought it would. All he had to do now was wait for Melissa. She was being interviewed-again-by another reporter. He walked up behind her. "I admire Carol for being able to get through so much and still be able to make it through the days," Melissa said, commenting on how she feels about her character. "Well, I know we all can't wait to see what will happen next. Thanks for talking to us, Melissa. I love the show." The reporter walked away to interview Andrew Lincoln. Melissa turned around to find Norman waiting for her. "Hi, sweetheart," she teased, while smiling fondly. "Yeah, I almost blew our cover." Norman laughed, grabbing her hand and guiding her towards the parking lot.

 

They stealthily climbed inside his car, checking to see if anyone saw them. Coast was clear. The two drove off laughing about what Melissa said; calling him a bull in a china shop. Norman pulled into his driveway, parking the car in the garage. He went around the other side to let Melissa out. He was always a gentleman when he was around her. She smiled at him and they entered the house, kicking off their shoes in the process. Melissa rubbed her feet and was glad to be out of those heels. "Do you want a drink?" Norman asked her, rummaging in the kitchen. "That sounds great," she answered back. She sat on Norman's couch. It was a soft leather one, with a blanket draped on the arm. He joined her in the living room and handed her a glass of red wine.

 

They sat together and talked about their day. "Do you think that reporter was suspicious?" Melissa asked. "Nah, there's no way. We're way too smart for them." Norman winked at her. "I know Carol is." Melissa joked. Norman playfully pushed her on the shoulder. They both laughed and took another sip of their drink. Melissa thought for a moment and then asked, "Did you mean it when you said you liked me as soon as you saw me?" She blushed when he stared into her eyes, and she got her answer. He didn't need to say anything. Norman saw this as the perfect time to make a move. He slid over to her and now they were inches apart. Melissa's heart started to beat faster as he kissed her neck.

 

Norman lifted his head to kiss her lips, which were as soft as velvet. He loved her lips. She met his lips with desire as she guided his tongue to hers. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him as close to her as he would go at their current sitting position. Melissa moaned into Norman's mouth and he gently pushed her down so that he could be on top of her. He stopped to look at her and smiled, thinking about how lucky he is. "You're so beautiful," he told her, nudging her neck. Melissa's smile could light up the room. Norman pulled off his shirt and then slowly lifted up hers. He wanted to savor the anticipation. She was wearing a sexy, black laced bra. He could feel his groin aching in response to her.

 

Melissa smiled mischievously, throwing her head back as a sign for him to continue. He pulled off her bra and threw it on the floor. Next, he pulled down her skirt and panties. Matching underwear, he observed. His penis was throbbing under the confines of his pants so he quickly climbed out of them. Melissa took in the sight of him with desire. "Come here," she whispered. He obliged and lay on top of her. They kissed passionately until Melissa pulled away. "Oops, forgot something." She said, sitting up. Rummaging through her purse, she found what she was looking for. She handed the condom to Norman. He smirked at her. "You had this in your purse?" "Well, yeah. Gotta be prepared, you know."She smiled at him.

 

He put the condom on and resumed kissing her. His urge was growing and he was going to need release soon. But not yet. First he had to make sure Melissa was ready. He went down on her and she moaned and writhed with pleasure. She gripped the cushion as she felt waves of pleasure make her legs twitch. "Now, Norman. I want you now." That's all he needed to hear. He slipped inside her easily, his breaths quickening as he moved in rhythm to her body. They were both close and the pleasure was building as if there was a forest fire beneath them. Norman and Melissa both moaned in ecstasy. And then it was over. They lay in each other's arms, catching their breath. "So what was the reason Daryl and Carol haven't done this yet?" Norman asked, laughing.


End file.
